


All Because of a Cat

by Dead_Fireflies375



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Punk, Angst, Arm Wrestling, Attempt at Humor, Bad Parents, Beach time, Blow Jobs, Cats, Character Death, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daichi is a firefighter, Ferris Wheels, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, High School Musical References, Homophobia, Karasuno has a practice match, M/M, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Oikawa Tooru is a Nerd, Original Character(s), Probably Too Many, Rating May Change, Sleepy Cuddles, Stargazing, Sunsets, There will be some smut, Yuuji has tattoos and a few more peircings, Yuuji is a tattoo artist, a space nerd, because there is a shit ton of cuddling, but no shower sex, but who wouldn't want to, cats getting stuck in trees, everyone can tell they are perfect for each other, everyone else is like ??? how did that happen, everyone still played volleyball, except matsuhana, give it a couple chapters, have i mentioned cuddling, he's hot af, i don't care they're romantic, kagehina are in russia, kagehina is mentioned, lots of fluff, nekoma and Karasuno rivalry happened, nobody understands any of the relationships, past Shimizu Kiyoko/Terushima Yuuji, past suguru daishou/terushima yuuji, rabbit - Freeform, shared shower, sort of, they are barely mentioned in here, they are famous, volleyball game, yuuji has dated a lot of people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Fireflies375/pseuds/Dead_Fireflies375
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuji's cat is stuck up a very tall tree. He decides to go over to the nearby fire department and ask for help. Firefighter Daichi helps and Yuuji falls in love. He asks Daichi for his number and their fluffy relationship starts.</p><p> </p><p>I'm pretty bad at summaries but you get the idea. I love Haikyuu!!, Firefighter Aus, Punk Aus, and Terudai so I decided to combine them in this fanfic. There will be teethrotting fluff and angst</p><p>*******Sort of dropped but I included the outline, so you know how it ends********</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We should all thank Haruki

**Author's Note:**

> The plan is to update once a week or maybe more or maybe less. It depends on how long it takes to write. If the worst happens and I have to drop this fic, I have the entire outline written out already and I'll post that instead so don't worry about me completely dropping it and you never getting to find out how it ends.

Yuuji had lost his cat. It wasn’t exactly lost since he knew where it was, it was at the very top of a very tall tree that was in his front yard. The issue was unless he got her down somehow, she would be trapped up there forever. He knew he needed to do something, but what he didn’t know.

There was a fire station nearby so he thought he may have the most luck there. This was probably the most cliched scene ever but this tree was really tall. After a quick walk, he was at his destination. A tall man with messy black hair was cleaning one of the fire trucks. A small tabby cat was at his feet but at the sight of Yuuji, the cat walked up to him and rubbed his body against his leg.Yuuji bent down and started petting the cat.

“Can I help you?” the man asked.

“This is super cliched but my cat is stuck on top of a very tall tree and I need some sort of help getting him down.”

“I’m more than happy to help out a cat. Unfortunately, I’m busy now but I can get someone else to help. Hold on,” the man went over to the open door that led into the station and called for a man named Daichi.

Yuuji could hear muffled voices from where he was at but all he could pick up was, “Kuroo, if this is another attempt at a blind date, I will get rid of every cat here.” Yuuji chuckled to himself because even though that wasn’t a very scary threat, it clearly worked because he heard a loud gasp coming from inside.

After a bit more talking, there was a loud sigh and a young man with short dark hair and a really defined jawline and really beautiful brown eyes and…holy shit he was really attractive. Yuuji felt the heat rise to cheeks and the man’s also did. Yuuji straightened up but the cat stayed at his feet. The man stretched out his hand.

“I’m Sawamura Daichi.”

“Terushima Yuuji,” Yuuji said as he shaked his hand.

“So where exactly is your cat?” Daichi asked still blushing. Yuuji could see the man from before smirking in the background.

“Not too far from here. My place is fairly close.”

“How tall is the tree?”

“Probably one hundred feet give or take.”

“Then I’ll have to bring the truck,” Daichi’s cheeks redden a bit more, “So…you want to ride in it too? I’m presuming you walked here and that would be easier.”

“Sure. I’ve always wanted to ride in one anyways.”

Daichi led Yuuji over to a different truck than the one that was in the process of being cleaned and they both hoped in.

“Are we going to use the siren?”

“I don’t think that’s necessary.”

Yuuji pouted a little since that was what he looked forward to most. As Yuuji gave directions, he could tell Daichi was staring at him from the corner of his eye. When Yuuji returned the look, Daichi quickly looked away. Soon they were at Yuuji’s place.

“Is that the tree?” Daichi asked pointing to a particularly large tree in his front yard.

“That’s the one. She’s completely white so it won’t be hard to miss her.”

Both of them hopped out and Daichi got the ladder up to the tree and started climbing up the ladder. Yuuji was grateful for that because it gave him a very nice view of Daichi. It was in that moment when he realised that he may have a tiny crush on Daichi. He was very attractive and he was saving his cat. Based off what he overheard him say, he’s single. It’s worth a shot.

Daichi came down with Yuuji’s cat in his arms. Daichi seemed to really like the cat but as soon as he got to Yuuji, he handed her over. Yuuji cuddled the cat and pressed a kiss on her head. He could feel Daichi’s eyes on him and decided now would be the best time.

“Hey Sawamura, can I have your number?”

Daichi’s face went red at that. “M-my number?”

“Yeah, your number. You did save my cat.”

“Okay,” Daichi stammered. Yuuji grabbed his phone with his free hand and looked up at Daichi expectantly. Daichi realised what he meant and told him his number. Both of their faces were tinged pink as they said goodbye and once the truck was out of sight he went back inside, set his cat down, and actually squealed like a schoolgirl. Thank goodness his roommates weren’t at home otherwise he’d never live that down.

His cat was rubbing herself at his feet and scooped her up again and walks over to his couch with her.

“You’re so lucky, Haruki,” he said to his cat, “You got Mr. Hot Firefighter to hold you. I think I may like him. Can you believe that I got his number? What if he likes me too?” Yuuji was acting like a schoolgirl but frankly right now he didn’t care. “Did you see how hot he was? Those eyes and that jawline! I can’t believe he actually gave me his number!”

Yuuji may have been holding Haruki a little too tightly because she clawed her way out of his arms and walked off to some room. He still had a large smile on his face as he remembered how attractive Daichi was.

“We’re back!” a voice called out disturbing his daydream of Daichi. It belonged to one of his roommates, Yahaba. Behind him was Yahaba’s boyfriend and Yuuji’s other roommate, Kyoutani.

“How was your date?”

“Kentarou got distracted by dogs again so we barely made it too the movie in time but other than that it was good,” Yahaba said as he sat down next to Yuuji on the couch with Kyoutani following him, “How was it back here? You look extra happy.”

“Haruki got stuck up in the tree in the front, the really big one and I had to go to the fire station for help. The most attractive fireman I’ve ever seen came to help and I got his number!”

“So you’re finally dating someone again. It’s been like three years since Daishou,” Kyoutani mentioned.

“You don’t have to remind me. After all he's my co worker. But still this guy is amazing.”

“What, is he some delinquent in a fireman outfit?” Yahaba asked.

“No, he seems to be an upstanding member of society. He didn’t even use the siren on the firetruck.”

“Who would have ever guessed you fall for something like that?”

“You’re one to talk. Nobody expected you and Kyoutani to get together but look what happened.”

Yahaba shrugged. “You don’t even know if the feeling's are mutual. After all he may not be into fuckboys.”

“I’m not a fuckboy!”

“You were when we met in college.”

“That’s all in the past now. Like you said, I haven’t been in a relationship for three years.”

“But you stare too long at every hot person you see. How do you know this isn’t the case?”

“It’s different this time. I actually like him, not just his looks.”

“Well you’ve barely met him and don’t even know his opinion of you. After all he maybe have been terrified out of his mind by you and that’s why he gave you his number.”

“I’m not scary.”

“But you’re intimating,” Kyoutani said.

“You’re one to talk.”

“Anyways, is anything good on?”

Yahaba asked as he turned on the television.

Meanwhile over at the fire station, a similar conversation was happening.

“So when is your date?” Kuroo asked Daichi as soon as he returned.

“I knew you set me up and we’re not dating.”

“But you wish right? I saw how you were looking at him.”

“Does Daichi like someone?” Lev asked from across the room.

“It’s not like that!”

“What’s this? Has Mr. Single Pringle finally found the one?” Hanamaki asked as he joined the conversation.

“I said it’s not like that!”

“But the way you two looked at each other suggests something different,” Kuroo added.

“What kind of guy is he?” Iwaizumi butted in.

“You wouldn’t believe it. He had dyed blonde hair, a tongue piercing, a few piercings in his ears, and I saw a tattoo peeking out from under his sleeve. I think it was a snake.”

“Dragon,” Daichi mumbled.

“See he even payed enough attention to remember his tattoo.”

“I didn’t think Daichi would fall for someone like him,” Lev remarked.

“I haven’t fallen for him.”

“And yet you seem uncharastically happy however hard you try to hide it. Did you give him his number or something?”

“He did ask for my number…”

“Mr. Single Pringle finally has found someone. We should have a party,” Hanamaki said.

“Good idea. I’ll bring the beer,” commented Kuroo.

“When did I ever get that nickname in the first place?”

“You’re the only one here who doesn’t have a boyfriend.”

“So you guys have found someone or in Kuroo’s case three someones and I haven’t. Besides Iwaizumi and Oikawa have only been dating for six months and we’ve all known each other a couple years. Why wasn’t he called Mr. Single Pringle?”

“But I went on dates with other people. Your last date was when? High school?”

“First year of college.”

“That’s why.”

“We’ve actually been betting on how long it will take you to find someone,” Hanamaki informed Daichi.

“What?”

“We’ve all lost since the closest bet was fifteen years off.”

“Who bet that?”

“I did. I’ve always had faith in you,” Kuroo responded.

“Lev and I lost by the most. We bet never,” Hanamaki added.

“Thank you all for your votes of confidence. However you may still end up winning since I don’t even know if he likes me.”

“But you like him.”

“It’s not like that!”

“Then what is it like?”

“I-” he was cut off by the sound of a text message from someone's phone. That phone happened to be Daichi’s and the sender was none other than Yuuji. Daichi’s face must have given it away because Kuroo grabbed his phone.

“Terushima Yuuji…is that him? Probably because you’re face is as red as a tomato. Do you want me to read it out loud?”

“Give it back,”Daichi said as he tried to recover his phone but Kuroo was tall and like most tall people when confronted by shorter people, he was going to be a dick about it.

“‘Hey it’s me Terushima Yuuji’” Kuroo started reading, “‘smiling emoji, thanks for saving Haruki, smiling cat emoji, what are you up to right now? Another smiling emoji.’ This guy uses more emojis then I would except.”

Eventually Daichi got his phone back and texted Yuuji back but not after lots of teasing from everyone else.


	2. First (not)date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'll upload a bit more frequent than I originally thought. Finally we're getting to the good stuff!

“How long have you two been texting?”

“Almost three weeks.”

“But you haven’t told him you have a crush or even have seen him in person since he saved Haruki.”

“Yeah.”

“Are you planning on doing either one of them?”

“Yes but I don’t know how. Do you have any ideas, Shigeru?”

“Ask him if he wants to hang out next Saturday.”

“Why not this Saturday?”

“Because that gives you both time to prepare and it’s more likely he’ll be free.”

“It’s worth a shot.”

_\--any plans next saturday_

_I’m on duty then--_

“He’s busy,” Yuuji sadly remarked.

_But I’m free this Saturday--_

“Shigeru, your advice sucks.”

 

“Oi Daichi! Want to hang out this Saturday?”

“Can’t. I’m busy.”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m meeting up with a…friend.”

“Guys, Daichi has a date!”

“It’s not a date.”

“It’s totally a date.”

“Is it with the guy that you’ve been texting for three weeks that you have a crush on?”

“I knew they liked each other.”

“He just asked if I wanted to hang out. It’s not like that.”

“But it is with the guy you totally have a crush on. Terushima Yuuji, right?”

“What’s this about Daichi having a crush on someone?” the Fire Chief Ukai asked as he walked in.

“Not you too, Chief.”

“The Chief also bet on long it would take you to find someone.”

“My bet was on thirty more years. I don’t know if I should be pleased or upset that I lost the bet.”

“You wouldn’t believe what kind of guy he is…” Lev started telling the Chief. The others joined in with their descriptions of him.

“Nervous about your date?” Kuroo asked him while the others kept talking.

“It’s not a…yeah I am.”

“Want me to give you some advice? After all I have three boyfriends.”

“How did that even work out?”

“I’m simply irresistible. I know how to win over a guy.”

“How do you do that?”

“It depends on the guy. Kenma likes when I play video games with him. Bokuto likes doing stupid shit with me. Akaashi prefers just to talk. One thing is the same though. They all like it when I talk or do something they like. Find out things about him and remember it. Even if it’s his great grandma’s name. If you can remember that he will be impressed and it’s guaranteed to make him fall in love with you.”

“What if he’s in a relationship and he just wants to be friends?”

“Doesn’t matter. Confess you like him. It hurts more when it’s one sided. If he stops texting you or wanting to spend time with you at least you won’t have to suffer as long.”

“This is just- I have no idea what I’m doing. What if I mess up?”

“Play it off. You know some guys like it stuff like that. Where are you two even going?”

“We’re meeting at a park and then we’ll probably watch a movie and maybe get some dinner.”

“Sounds fun. Don’t worry. Just be yourself. That way if he doesn’t like you, you know he isn’t worth it.”

“Thanks.”

“Anytime bro. But for the record I’m still bitter that you defeated my team.”

“Kuroo, that was almost ten years ago.”

As the day approached both of the boys felt nervousness build up in them. Kyoutani and Yahaba were tired of hearing Yuuji ramble on about it and Daichi was the victim to lots of teasing from his co workers.

On the morning of, Yuuji had gone through five different outfits. He had no idea what to wear for this. Neither of them had called it a date but it was kind of assumed. They weren’t going anywhere fancy but he still wanted to look nice. But not too nice. He sighed in exasperation as he decided against another outfit. He didn’t remembered dating being this complicated.

He finally decided on a pretty simple outfit. It was a green button up and torn black skinny jeans. He matched his earings to the outfit and headed out the door. It was a bit of a longer walk to the park but he didn’t feel like driving and it was nice outside. Once he got to park and now he was given the task of finding Daichi.

_\--are you here yet_

_Yeah I’m by a fountain--_

There was only one fountain in this park and it was on the completely opposite side of where Yuuji was. He started heading over there and it wasn’t long till he got to the fountain and…fuck. Daichi had on a nice t-shirt that showed too much of his overly muscular arms. Yuuji couldn’t help but stare at them. Were this this good before? His eyes shifted downwards. Daichi’s pants were too tight for his own good. Yuuji definitely didn’t remember him having those good of thighs. He finally looked at Daichi’s face and forgot how to form words because shit how can someone look that good. Daichi made eye contact and Yuuji swore his heart stopped beating.

“Hey Terushima. It’s good seeing you again,” Daichi said as he walked over. He was also blushing.

“Likewise. Haruki would have come but I wouldn’t want to risk her running away.”

Daichi laughed at that and Yuuji fell a bit more in love with him. The two started walking in the park together. At first the conversation was about unimportant things. Yuuji complained about his co worker, Tsukishima, and Daichi complained about all of his co workers since they all can be a pain in the ass.

“Kuroo and I have known each other since high school. We were both captains of rival volleyball teams.”

“You were the captain of your volleyball team? So was I!”

“Really? You didn’t strike me as a volleyball type.”

“I played it all throughout high school. As a second year I was promoted to captain because our third years left. We were really good. However we didn’t make it to nationals…” Yuuji sighed. He really wish he could have gone at least once.

“That’s too bad. My team only made it once. It was my third year. That was the year we got our amazing first years, Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou. They hated each other's guts but they realised they could do these god-like quicks and became one of the most powerful duos in our prefecture. I heard from the second years that they started dating after we won in nationals.”

“Hinata and Kageyama…Wait do you mean that freak couple who pulled off super high speed plays? They’re some of the best volleyball players in the world.”

“Last I heard they were on a Russian team.”

“They’re crazy famous volleyball players. Volleyball is one of the few sports I follow and they’re on the top team in the world. That’s so cool you were on the same team.”

“Want to know something about them that most people don’t know? They are two of the most stupid people on the planet. I have never met such idiotic people before.”

“Even the super genius setter Kageyama?”

“Volleyball is his only real skill.”

Yuuji laughed. “Everyone suspects he’s some brilliant guy who excelled in academics.”

The two kept talking and they decided to go to a movie. A movie theater was conveniently located not far from where they were. There was no movie either of them wanted to watch so they decided to watch what appeared to be a bad horror movie.

“What is your worst nightmare?” Daichi asked when they sat down in the theater.

“Snakes. I had a boyfriend who liked them. Our breakup was a bit messy. Since then I can’t look at snakes the same. I don’t trust things without legs. What about you?”

“Spiders. I don’t trust things with that many legs.”

The two laughed and waited for the movie to start. It was about twenty minutes into the movie they realised their grave mistake. They hadn’t read the movie’s description so they weren’t aware that the movie was about spiders and snakes being combined to create giant mutant monsters. They ended up burying their head into each other to avoid seeing the combination of their worst nightmares. Had this been any other situation, they would have been blushing their head off. However, they were both scared out of their minds so they didn’t really care. The movie ended and they got out of their as fast as possible.

“Next time, let’s read the description,” Daichi stated.

“Agreed.”

They both then came to the realization that they agreed to watch a movie together again. The heat rose to both of their cheeks and a slightly awkward silence fell between them.

“Well it’s getting a bit late…do you want to get some dinner?” Yuuji asked breaking the silence.

“Sure. I know a really good place.”

The two went to a nice restaurant and received their food very quickly.

“So Sawamura, what made you decide to be a firefighter?”

“I guess it was because I wanted to help people and this was what I seemed best suited for.”

If Yuuji was unsure before if he really liked Daichi, he was sure as hell now. Every second he spent with this man he could feel himself like him more and more. This would be a good time to confess but he didn’t want to ruin whatever relationship they had now.

“Is everything alright?” the waitress asked as she swung over.

“Everything’s perfect,” Daichi said with his eyes focused on Yuuji. The waitress seemed to be only paying attention to Daichi, completely ignoring Yuuji. Daichi didn’t seem to be aware of this since he was more focused on Yuuji and his food but Yuuji could tell and he could feel the jealousy rise up in him.

“Call me if you need anything,” the waitress said to Daichi as she walked off.

The waitress made Yuuji realized something. Daichi was definitely attractive, such a good person, and so many other wonderful things. Unless Yuuji made a move soon, he would lose his chance and Daichi would get swept away by someone else.

“Sawamura, I-”

“I like you a lot,” Daichi said cutting him off. He was looking down at his plate and his face was burning. Yuuji’s face was also a similar color when he realized what happened.

“You-you actually like me?” Daichi nodded his head quickly.

“I really like you too.”

Daichi looked up with surprise. “Really?”

It was Yuuji’s turn to quickly nod his head.

“Then do you want to go out with me? Like actually dating-dating?”

“Definitely.”

“So…are we boyfriends now?"

"If you want to be.”

“Okay then,” Daichi said as a smile spread across his face .

When the two were ready to leave, Yuuji secretly wrote a note on the table for the waitress reading, “He’s mine ;)”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally they're dating! Leave any tips for my writing or anything like that in the comments. I'm always open to suggestions.


	3. Things begin to get gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow people are actually reading this. Thanks to everyone who left Kudos, you guys mean a lot.

One week had passed since Daichi and Yuuji had started dating. They had texted everyday, but haven’t gone on another date. Both of them wanted to but they weren’t quite sure how to bring it up.

On this particular morning, Daichi was having coffee with his friend Suga. Daichi hadn’t spoken to Suga in a while and was planning on telling him about Yuuji, but before he could Suga asked him about his boyfriend.

“How did you know I was dating someone?”

“You’re uncharastically happy. The only two things that could cause that would be if you got a promotion or a boyfriend. I knew you didn’t get a promotion so it had to be a boyfriend.”

“I guess I can’t keep any secrets from you. I was about to tell you but you beat me to it.”

“So what kind of guy is he?”

“He likes cats. He played volleyball and he hates snakes.”

“Let me guess, he looks like some delinquent. He probably has some tattoos and piercings.”

“How did you-”

“It was a lucky guess but I never thought you could fall for a guy who wasn’t some sort of delinquent type. You’re too uptight most of the time and would need someone like that.”

“I’m not uptight!”

“Yes, you are. Anyways, you seem to really like this guy.”

“I tried to deny it but he kept making me like him more.”

“That’s why you were single for so long. Every time you like someone you deny it and you wouldn’t try to build up any sort of relationship. He probably asked for your number, texted first, and asked you out on the date.”

“How do you know so much about me?”

Suga smiled and sipped his coffee. “I’ve known you long enough to figure out simple things like that.”

“Is it your hobby to psychologically analyze people?”

“Maybe.”

“I’m glad we’re friends and not enemies.”

“All that aside, you should really keep it up with this guy. He seems to be really good for you.”

“You really think so?”

Suga nodded.

“Remember when we first met?” Suga asked after a bit.

“How could I forget? You were considered to be the most pure guy on campus but I was the only sober person at a party and I watched you have a drunk fight with some guy and completely obliterated them. You then proceeded to try to serenade me with Disney songs and tried to get me to have sex with you. I ended up having to drive you home you were so drunk.”

Suga laughed a bit. “I kind of lose control of myself when I’m drunk. Nobody believed your story though.”

“They insisted I was jealous of you and was trying to taint our name.”

“Because I didn’t remember that night, I could easily play innocent, making you look bad.”

“You know, you’re really evil sometimes.”

They both laughed and a while eventually had to part ways.

 

While this was all taking place, Yuuji was at the tattoo parlor he worked at. He was unconsciously smiling and humming and had been since he started dating Daichi.

“Someone’s happy today,” his co worker, Tanaka remarked.

“It hasn’t been just today. He’ been like this all week,” Futakuchi commented.

“Could it be that you’ve finally gotten over me?” Daishou asked.

“I got over you a while ago.”

“You are acting really happy,” Tsukishima observed

“What’s wrong with acting happy?”

“Nothing but you’re acting extra happy,” Futakuchi replied.

“Well if you must know, I have a boyfriend.”

“Finally. I was three years ago.”

“You don’t need to keep reminding me.”

 

“I guess we can’t call you Mr. Single Pringle anymore.”

Daichi had finally told Kuroo and the rest about his relationship with Yuuji. Nobody was actually surprised at this point.

“You always struck me as the kind of guy who have to know a guy for at least a year before he would date them. I’m actually surprised you started dating him before you known each other for a month,’ Hanamaki stated.

“What I’m curious about is who confessed first,” Iwaizumi asked.

“I did,” Daichi admitted.

“Daichi confessed first?” Lev asked.

“That’s a shocker,” Hanamaki remarked.

“After all you were the one who kept insisting that it wasn’t a date,” Iwaizumi added.

“You also were the one who insisted you didn’t like him,” Lev mentioned.

“It doesn’t matter how they got together, the real thing we need to think about is what’re going to call him now. We can’t call him Mr. Single Pringle anymore,” Kuroo stated.

“Isn’t Daichi fine?” Daichi asked.

“I know! Why not Mr. Thick Thighs?” Hanamaki suggested.

“That’s worse than the last one!”

Daichi sighed as his new nickname was discussed by his partners. One of the cats at the station walked over to him and hopped in his lap. It was Hisoka. Like her name, she was the most reserved out of the cats and it was rare for her to show affection. Daichi took advantage of this rare opportunity and petted her. There were a total of five cats at the station. All of them were because Kuroo and Lev can’t say no to a cat. Both of them had several cats at home and their boyfriends won’t let them bring anymore home, so all the cats they pick up, come to the station. Cats weren’t the only animals they had at the station. There were also three dogs due to Iwaizumi and Hanamaki. They loved dogs as much as Kuroo and Lev loved cats. They both also had several dogs at their homes and their boyfriends had also decided that they had enough at home. Daichi didn’t mind the amount of animals at the station. He really liked animals so he was just glad his partners loved them as well.

“What about Mr. Washboard Abs?”

“What is wrong with just calling me Daichi?”

 

Yuuji had finished work and was watching television with Haruki. He had found Haruki abandoned on the side of the road one rainy night and had to help her. Originally he was met with some opposition, especially from Kyoutani, but soon both of his roommates loved her just as much as him. Kyoutani denies he feels anything for the cat but Yuuji knows he secretly loves it. Yahaba had walked in on him and Haruki cuddled together and sleeping and took several pictures secretly. He had shown them to Yuuji but warned him not to mention it to Kyoutani. Now every time Kyoutani pretends to hate her, Yuuji and Yahaba smile at each because they know the truth. They also had two dogs, Masashi and Riku, who stayed outside. The only thing Kyoutani loved more than these dogs was Yahaba, though he wouldn’t admit it out loud.

Yuuji got bored with the show he was watching and started playing with his phone when suddenly he got a text from Daichi asking if he wanted to get dinner with him this Friday. Yuuji very excitedly replied yes and began thinking about all the possibilities of this date.

 

This time the date was to a fancy restaurant. Daichi came to pick Yuuji up, dressed nice and formal. When he knocked on the door he was greeted by none other than Kyoutani.

“You’re his boyfriend?”

“You’re his roommate?”

“Do you guys know each other?” Yahaba asked overhearing the exchange.

“He’s been my rival at the gym for several years now,” Kyoutani replied.

“What a surprise that you know my boyfriend.”

“What a surprise my friend would go out with you.”

The tension escalated in the room. Kyoutani and Daichi have had a friendly rivalry for several years but this was a different matter than who could lift more weights.

“If you break his heart, I’ll break your neck.”

“You know I’ve got more arm strength than you.”

Kyoutani huffed. “Your boyfriend is upstairs.”

Kyoutani let Daichi in while he went to get Yuuji. Yuuji was in the process of styling his hair when Kyoutani entered.

“Are you aware of how powerful your boyfriend’s thighs are?”

“He’s here? And how do you know him?”

“He’s my rival at the gym. He’s waiting downstairs.”

Yuuji quickly finished with his hair, still not satisfied but it would had to do.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Sawamura,” Yuuji said as he walked down the stairs, “I was just-” They made eye contact and got a proper look at each other. Both of them forgot how to speak because they were shocked at how good the other looked. Yuuji could feel Yahaba and Kyoutani’s eyes on him and he quickly walked down the stairs, still forgetting how to speak.

“Have fun guys,” Yahaba said breaking the silence. He and Kyoutani were going to have their own romantic dinner at home and he wanted to get the two out as soon as possible. Daichi and Yuuji regained their senses and started heading out.

“Don’t forget protection,” Yahaba called after them.

“Same goes to you,” Yuuji retorted. Daichi was very flustered at that and Yuuji found it very cute.

They got to restaurant and were seated almost immediately.

“You look nice,” Daichi finally said.

“So do you,” both of their cheeks were tinged pink, “How long have you known Kyoutani?”

“A few years. Around the time I graduated from college we met. I think that’s when he started dating his boyfriend.”

“Sounds about right,” Yuuji agreed.

The two kept talking and Daichi started talking about his partners and their boyfriends. “I told you about Kuroo already a bit. He’s got three boyfriends who all played volleyball too. In fact all of the guys at the station and their boyfriends played volleyball.”

“Really? I guess volleyball players attract each other.”

“Yeah I guess so,” Daichi said as he stared into Yuuji’s eyes. Both of them were in their own little world together. Nothing seemed to be able to take them out of it. Expect maybe the waiter. They ordered their food and went back to their conversation.

“So what about you? Any of your co workers play volleyball?” Daichi asked.

“I think Tsukishima might have but he’s a total pain in the ass so I don’t ask him about it.”

Daichi laughed. His laugh was pretty beautiful. Yuuji was always constantly taken aback by how attractive his boyfriend is.

“You’re really attractive,” Yuuji said unintentionally. Daichi froze up and a blush spread across his cheeks.

“So are you,” Daichi mumbled out. Yuuji realized that he liked Daichi a lot. He’d been in several other relationships before but none of them had quite felt like this. It’s not that he didn’t care about his past partners, this just feels different. He couldn’t figure out what exactly it was but he was eager to find out.

The evening continued in a similar fashion. Daichi and Yuuji would trade stories of stupid shit they had done with their friends, or stuff about their co workers, or just volleyball. Yuuji laughed at Daichi’s story about how he met Suga and Daichi in turn laughed at the story of Kyoutani and Yahaba ended up together. Every so often they would make eye contact and feel the blood run up to their cheeks. Sooner than they would hope, it was time for the evening to end. Daichi drove Yuuji home and once they got there, he walked to his door.

“I had fun tonight,” Yuuji commented.

“So did I,” Daichi replied.

Their faces were fairly close now.

“Goodnight,” Daichi said and then he closed the space between their lips. It wasn’t a long kiss. It was over almost as suddenly as it began. Daichi’s face was burning and he quickly went back to his car. Yuuji still hadn’t processed what had happened and it was around the time Daichi had driven off that he realized.

“Oh my god, Daichi kissed me,” he said to himself, “he actually kissed me.”

He went inside, smiling wider than he ever had before and his face bright pink. He scooped up Haruki and buried his face into her fur.

“He kissed me. Can you believe it? He really kissed me,” he whispered into her fur.

He had no idea where Kyoutani and Yahaba were, but he didn’t care. He was caught up in his own little world. Little did he know, they had watched through the window everything that had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally kissed!!! Now every chapter will have kisses and I'm excited!! I'm thinking about maybe writing a Hitman! KuroTsuki fic once I'm done with this. It would be full of angst and smut. Let me know if you guys would want to read it.


	4. Literal tooth rotting fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like it's been so long!! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. I was camping at the beach for a week and then I was a camp counselor and then I just had a really busy week. I also went to The Amazing Tour is not on Fire which was the best thing ever. I promise I'll update more now that my schedule but I can't promise consistent updates till August.  
> Also thanks for all the lovely support you've given this fic. It's my first time writing one so I'm glad so many of you like it.

Daichi and Yuuji were on first name terms now. Yuuji acted happier than ever, much to his co workers dismay. Daichi was the subject of more teasing at the station but he didn’t mind as much now. He wanted to see Yuuji again (and maybe kiss him again) and he found himself unable to focus on anything else.

_What are you doing today?--_

  
_\--Work :’(_

Daichi sighed, disappointed he couldn’t see Yuuji as soon as he wanted. It was his day off so he went to the gym. Kyoutani was there and the two started talking.

“That was a horrible kiss you gave him by the way,” Kyoutani remarked.

“You-you saw that?”

“It was Yahaba’s idea to watch. He bet you were going to kiss him.”

“What did you bet?”

“Yuuji,” Kyoutani remarked bitterly.

“What was your penalty for losing the bet?”

Kyoutani’s face flushed.

“Rather not say,” he mumbled.

Daichi didn’t press it but he was curious about what could turn Kyoutani in such a flustered mess.

“Hey do you know where Yuuji works?” Daichi asked a bit later.

“At a tattoo parlor.”

Daichi wasn’t very surprised at that. It made sense. Daichi really couldn’t see him working anywhere else.

“What time does he finish?”

“About four. Why?”

Daichi grinned.

“I’m going to surprise him.”

 

Kyoutani gave him directions and he showed up at four. The tattoo parlour wasn’t sketchy compared to others, but it wasn’t not sketchy either. Daichi took a deep breath and walked in, slightly nervous at the idea of seeing Yuuji. He scanned the place for any signs of Yuuji, but he couldn’t see him. His eyes caught on a tall looking man with blonde hair and glasses. He had several piercings, ranging from normal earrings to eyebrow piercings. There was another man with dark brown hair and a snake bite piercing. He had a tattoo of a snake around his right arm. Next to him was a young man with light brown hair and arms covered in tattoos. His bright light brown eyes looked Daichi curiously but flicked back to his customer. A man with a buzzcut was currently dealing with a new customer. Daichi’s arrival diverted his attention for a second but he continued with her. There were several customers scattered around receiving tattoos or waiting for theirs.

“Can I help you?” the man with the buzzcut asked once he was done with the customer. Daichi had already received some strange looks from the four who worked here and a few customers. This wasn’t a crowd he was used to dealing with and it was obvious.

“Is this where Terushima Yuuji works?”

Daichi got four very confused stares from the ones who were working there.

“He’s in the back. Do you want me to go get him for you?” the man with the buzzcut asked after a second.

“That would be great,” Daichi said with a smile, which seemed to confuse them even more.

The man went to the back and Daichi was left standing awkward in front of Yuuji’s co workers. Daichi heard some talking and Yuuji walked out. Daichi’s heart started pounding really hard and he felt the heat rise to his cheeks at the sight of his boyfriend. Yuuji hadn’t noticed him yet. It was another second before Yuuji saw him. His face immediately light up and he ran over to him and hugged him. Daichi was slightly caught off guard and but he hugged back.

“Daichi! What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to surprise you.”

Yuuji pulled away but he was still close to Daichi. His face was beaming as he stared at Daichi. Daichi could see that the other’s had become the most shocked since his arrival.

“Oh! Guys, this is my boyfriend,” Yuuji proudly told them once he realized he was getting confused stares.

“That’s your boyfriend,” Light brown hair repeated.

Yuuji excitedly nodded and the blonde with glasses smirked. The one with dark brown hair started laughing.

“Guess your interest in guys is more diverse than I thought. Or maybe not. We both have dark brown hair and are similar in height. Our eyes look about the same color too. Add a couple piercings and a tattoo or two and we’d be almost twins. Didn’t know I was your ideal type ,” the man with dark brown hair stated.

“Fuck you Daishou,” Yuuji retorted.

“I thought we stopped doing that when we broke up.”  
Yuuji glared at him and Daishou stuck out his tongue and returned to his customer.

“That was Daishou,” Yuuji said pointing to him, “that’s Tanaka,” pointing at the man with the buzzcut, “that’s Futakuchi and Tsukishima,” Yuuji said pointing first at the man with light brown hair and then the blonde.

“I assume you two are going on a date now so I’ll finish up whatever you were doing back there,” Futakuchi stated after Yuuji finished with introductions.

“Really? Thanks!”

“It’s not like I’m doing you any favors. Your shift finished five minutes ago.”

“Besides none of us want to see anymore PDA between you two. I can speak for all of us when I say I want you two out before you start kissing.”

“I don’t know. It probably be pretty hot.”

“You could just watch porn.”

“But it doesn’t involve these two.”

They kept discussing whether if it would be hotter to watch Daichi and Yuuji make out or if porn would be good enough. While they did, Yuuji decided it was time to go and they both left.

“Sorry about that.”

“I found it pretty funny actually. But you work with your ex?”

“We met through the job and it was pretty awkward when we broke up three years ago. Then he got a new boyfriend, then another boyfriend, and about two years ago he got a girlfriend and they’ve been together since. I think her name was Mika or something.”

“Why’d you two break up?”

“Honestly, I forgot what the exact reason was. Our relationship was by no means perfect and we argued a lot. I much prefer our relationship.”

Daichi felt his face heat up and Yuuji let out a small giggle. Yuuji then grabbed Daichi’s hand and intertwined their fingers, making Daichi’s face heat up even more.

“So where do you want to go on our date?”

“Right…date…How about a coffee shop for starters?”

“Sounds perfect!” Yuuji pecked Daichi on the cheek and poor Daichi couldn’t handle much more affection from Yuuji.

 

They went to one of Daichi’s favorite coffee shops. Daichi ordered his normal cup of espresso with nothing added. Yuuji, on the other hand, ordered a caramel frappuccino with extra whipped cream. They received their drinks and sat outside together.

“Hey Daichi, you went to Karasuno right?”

“Yeah.”

“I heard from one of my customers today they’re having a practice match in this area today against some powerhouse school from here. Do you want to go?”

“If you’re okay with going then yes.”

“Of course I’m okay with going! I want to see your old school play.”

“I guess it’s settled then.”

 

The two made their way to the practice match and sat towards the back. Since both schools were considered powerhouses, there was a fairly large crowd watching for a practice match. Karasuno’s new setter was nothing compared to Kageyama, but Daichi could tell he was definitely better than the setter on the opposing team. Karasuno’s ace was a first year with an overwhelming amount of power and broke through almost every block. Even without the power duo, Hinata and Kageyama, Karasuno retained their strength over the years and still were in the top of their prefecture. The other team was good but couldn’t keep up with the skills of Karasuno’s ace and consequently lost the first set.

“Wow! Even without Hinata and Kageyama, Karasuno is still amazing. I still can’t believe you were the captain of this team! It’s so cool!”

“It’s not that cool.”

“Don’t say that. It’s extremely cool.”

Daichi sighed and eventually agreed with his boyfriend. He still couldn’t see what was so cool about it. Sure he was a regular on a team that went to nationals, but his overall skills weren’t that amazing. His recieves were good, but not well enough to be a libero’s and his spikes weren’t anything to brag about. If it wasn’t for Hinata and Kageyama, he would have never gotten to go to nationals. He sighed and the new set began.  
This time the other team was more prepared for the ace’s crazy spikes. They could block a few more, after all they weren’t a powerhouse school for nothing. In the end, they still lost but not by as much as the first set. Even if this was just a practice match, Daichi felt pride in the fact that his former team won.

“That match was so intense. That ace is going to be trouble for other teams.”

“He still has a long way to go. The other team was beginning to get used to his attacks in the second set. He’ll need to improve.”

“Now where do you want to go? It’s still early.”

“How about the park? We could walk around or something…”

“That sounds great!” Yuuji said as he grabbed Daichi’s hand and started heading off in the right direction.

 

At the park the two walked around much like their first date, except now they were in a real relationship. They talked and every time Daichi laughed at what Yuuji said, Yuuji could feel his cheeks warm up and fell a bit more in love with him. Daichi likewise fell more in love every time Yuuji got excited over something small. Daichi found out much more about Yuuji. Everything from his favorite type of food (bread with a sausage in between) to his worst memory of high school (the declining taste of the bread). Curiously, he said nothing about his parents. Daichi didn’t press the issue but he was curious to find out more about that side of his life.

 

After a bit longer, they decided to go get ice cream at a nearby shop. The one they decided to go was infamous for it’s large sized portions, so they agreed to split a sundae. Yuuji wanted the one with everything single topping on it, but Daichi thought maybe combining that much sugar with the coffee already in Yuuji’s system would prove disastrous so he vetoed it. Yuuji only pouted a little. They settled on a chocolate one with every chocolate topping they had on it. Daichi sighed. Kyoutani and Yahaba were going to kill him for getting Yuuji this much sugar.

 

As they ate the sundae, Yuuji noticed a group of girls pointing at Daichi, giggling, and blushing. Yuuji felt jealousy spark inside of him and Daichi was completely oblivious.

“Daichi…”

“What is it?”

Yuuji leaned in and closed the distance between their lips. It lasted longer than their first kiss. Yuuji broke away sooner than he would have liked but they were in the middle of an ice cream shop and he didn’t want the ice cream to melt. Daichi’s face was burning.

“What was that for?”

“Can I not kiss my boyfriend?” Yuuji may have said boyfriend a bit louder than he needed but he wanted to make sure those girls knew Daichi was his.

Yuuji stole a glance over to the girls. They all were blushing quite hard and their mouths hung agape. Yuuji smiled to himself. This was one of the downsides of having an attractive boyfriend but he couldn’t say he minded really if he got to do stuff like this.  
Daichi was still blushing.

“You’re a good kisser,” he mumbled out.

“You’re not bad yourself.”

 

They kept eating the ice cream. Daichi’s face was still burning a bit because Yuuji was a good kisser. Really good.

Yuuji had gotten a bit of ice cream by his lip and had failed to notice.

“Yuuji, you have ice cream on your cheek.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, let me get it,” Daichi swiped his thumb across the bit and consequently Yuuji’s lips. It was Yuuji’s turn to get flustered. Daichi smirked a bit at the sight of his boyfriend getting so flustered, which didn’t help help Yuuji one bit.

 

After they finally finished the sundae, they decided it was time to say goodbye. They both had work the next day after all. Yuuji pulled Daichi into a tight hug, similar to one he pulled him in at the start of the date. Right as he was about to pull away, Daichi kissed him. Yuuji felt himself melt under Daichi’s touch. When they broke away, Yuuji had a dazed expression on his face and Daichi smiled.

“See you around then.”

“Yeah. See you around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ice cream was almost as sweet as their relationship. I'm really excited for the next chapter also we're almost at the smut chapter (!!!!!!!!!!) On a side note, how many of you guys have seen Kiznaiver? Yuta and Maki are literally the best and they remind me so much of Kuroo and Tsukki.


	5. Oops Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes it's been awhile. I've been going back and forth between too busy to write to not having any motivation to write. I'm kind of bored of this au, and my writing has improved a fuck ton since I started writing this and I don't know. Coming back to this just doesn't feel right anymore. After debating for a long time, I decided to drop this instead of force myself to write a story I've lost interest in. Don't worry! As I stated in the beginning, I have the entire outline which I will post so you know how the entire story goes! It'll just be in bullet points and a bit messy opposed to actual chapters. (Honestly the outline is funnier than the story but it's pretty messy so be warned)  
> If you like my writing, you can check out my other fic, The Most Beautiful Moment of Life, which is 100000% better in my opinion. It's more angsty and has more smut (not to mention it's a BTS fic instead) and it's way more my style of writing. That fic I have no intention of ever dropping (especially since I have an editor for that one) so I would recommend checking it out even if you don't even know who BTS are (check them out btw they're really talented).  
> So, thanks for the support with this fic, you all really inspired me to write more resulting in much better fics. I'm sorry I ended up dropping this/

 

  * **Their relationship has become pretty steady at this point and now it’s time for the annual picnic that Daichi and the others from the station have**



 

      1. Daichi invites Yuuji to come since everyone else always brings their boyfriends
      2. Yuuji is excited because he and Daichi are doing couple things with other couples
      3. Daichi is wearing shorts, tank top, sunglasses, and a snapback which make Yuuji very flustered
      4. Yuuji on the other hand is in a fairly similar outfit except minus the hat but now more of hs tattoos are in sight which makes Daichi very flustered
      5. Yuuji meets everyone properly
        1. “Kenma! This is the guy with the cat I told you about.” 
      6. Also everyone is a little bit puzzled since no one really expected Daichi to date a guy like Yuuji. Even Kuroo’s a bit surprised still. After all he didn’t recall that many tattoos.
      7. Yuuji on the other hand is puzzled by everyone else’s relationships.
        1. He knew Kuroo was in a polygamous relationship but he didn’t expect his boyfriends to be a gamer, a loud guy with spiky hair, and a calm pretty guy
        2. Grumpy Iwaizumi has a giant space nerd who acts really childish for a boyfriend?
        3. Giant clueless Lev is with a tiny short tempered man?
        4. Hanamaki and his boyfriend...actually make sense 
      8. They have a barbeque!!! You can imagine how that goes
      9. He and OIkawa have some bants and actually become friends
      10. Time for the annual volleyball game!! For the first time they can have a normal sized team on both sides
      11. Teams are as follows, Oikawa, Kenma, Kuroo, Yuuji, Lev, and Hanamaki, and Iwaizumi, Bokuto, Akaashi, Daichi, Yaku, and Matsukawa
        1. Oikawa doesn’t play as setter in this because Kenma isn’t good at spiking while he is
        2. Yuuji and Daichi have a small amount of bants probably bragging a bit and Daichi would peck him on the cheek right before he went to meet up with his team
      12. Yuuji is caught off guard by Oikawa’s serves and is very grateful they’re on the same team
        1. Oikawa and Yaku aren’t allowed to play on the same team since it’s considered too unfair to put them both on the same team
        2. Surprisingly, Yaku isn’t the one to receive second (he makes the first) Oikawa’s serve. It’s Daichi and Yuuji falls a bit more in love with him and his thighs because Kyoutani was right
      13. Yuuji surprises everyone when he gets his first spike because neither Daichi or Yaku are able to receive it
      14. Everyone shows off their amazing plays and everything's nice and happy.
      15. Yuuji’s team ends up winning and Yuuji asks Daichi for a kiss because he won and shit
      16. Daichi says yes and they kiss and it’s magical.
      17. The group spends more time together doing random shit and Yuuji also becomes friends with Kuroo and Bokuto
      18. The sun begins to set and everyone watches it with their boyfriend (or boyfriends in Kuroo’s case) 
      19. Daichi and Yuuji kiss again
      20. When the stars come out Oikawa begins listing off random facts about them
      21. After all that Daichi drops Yuuji off at his house and they have a more passionate kiss then normal



 

  * **Time for Yuuji to see more of Daichi**



 

      1. Daichi decides time for a tattoo since his boyfriend is a tattoo artist
        1. Suga had a major role in this
      2. Daichi shows up and everyone’s like Yuuji your boyfriend is here
      3. Yuuji is excited and surprised when he finds out Daichi is here for a tattoo
      4. Yuuji draws up a crow wing thing that would go on his back
      5. Daichi agrees and since it would go on his back takes his shirt off
        1. They are also in a separate room because Yuuji does his stuff in another section since he does piercings as well
      6. Yuuji gets extra flustered and turned on because holy shit those muscles
      7. Yuuji has to constantly remind himself to not mess things up because Daichi’s muscles are very distracting
      8. Some bants while he does it
      9. It turns out very good because Yuuji is really good at this and Daichi is very impressed
      10. They start making out and it’s pretty hot and stuff (tongue piercing!!!)
      11. Tsukki yells something salty at Yuuji so they decide to resume this later
      12. The plan is for Yuuji to come over to Daichi’s place and they’ll watch a movie or two and cuddle and makeout
      13. Yuuji is impressed at Daichi’s house and Daichi is revealed to not have a cat or a dog but a rabbit
        1. This is also a secret no one from the station can hear a word of this
      14. They cuddle on his couch and start watching a romantic comedy
      15. Halfway through they start making out (no sex yet)
      16. Movie ends and they pop in a action film that they both like
      17. They kiss some but this time it’s mostly cuddles
      18. Yuuji falls asleep on Daichi and it’s really cute
      19. Daichi ends up falling asleep too so Yuuji ends up spending the night
      20. Yuuji wakes up first and runs his fingers though Daichi’s hair and leaves soft kisses on his face
      21. Daichi wakes up and more kisses and cuddles
      22. Yuuji has to go back home and is subject to teasing from Yahaba and Kyoutani



 

  * **Beach time!!!**



 

      1. They decide to spend the weekend at the beach
      2. Daichi drives and they exchange bants (there are lots of bants in this fanfic)
      3. They check into the hotel and go out to the beach to swim so they discard their shirts
      4. There is a lot of you guessed it fluster because neither of the can get enough of each others abs
      5. They go into the water swim around play and kiss once or twice
      6. After some fun they decide to walk down the beach holding hands
      7. They run into Kiyoko who is an old friend of Daichi but we find out that Yuuji is pansexual and he went out with Kiyoko
      8. There is a bit of awkwardness but Kiyoko is all like don’t worry college is behind us now and she wishes them the best and is on her way
      9. Now they run into Tanaka who is also on a date with his boyfriend Ennoshita
      10. Tanaka compliments Yuuji on Daichi’s tattoo since he didn’t see how it turned out
      11. Tanaka and Yuuji are over the top as usual and Ennoshita and Daichi become fast friends
      12. The four spend the afternoon together
      13. Tanka and Ennoshita have to go somewhere so Daichi and Yuuji are alone again
      14. They get dinner at one of the food trucks
      15. Yuuji rests his head on Daichi’s shoulder as they watch the sunset and have a cute romantic kiss
      16. Head back to the hotel room and start making out
      17. Soon they realise that things are going beyond that
      18. Yuuji gives Daichi a blow job
      19. Yuuji also rides Daichi
        1. “Is this your first time?” Yuuji asked. Daichi nodded. “Mine too,” he replied, “bottoming that is,” he added voice dropping a few octaves. Daichi gulped.
      20. Things are hot and shit
      21. One orgasm because these boys aren’t ready for more 
      22. Fall asleep together in the bed aka naked after sex cuddles



 

  * **The next day, showers, and more beach time**



 

      1. Morning cuddles
      2. Shower time!!
        1. Yuuji suggested doing it together as a joke but Daichi agreed and Yuuji realizes that he can get more things out of Daichi then he anticipated
      3. Daichi gives Yuuji a hand job
      4. The wash each others hair and make shampoo hats
      5. They go out to the beach and play in the water more
      6. There’s a fair thing going on nearby and the decide to go
      7. They have a cute ferris wheel ride
      8. Yuuji drags Daichi to a rollercoaster and Daichi surprisingly enjoys himself
      9. Cotton candy
      10. Daichi wins Yuuji a stuffed animal
      11. Yuuji wins Daichi a matching stuffed animal
      12. There is a petting zoo and Yuuji couldn’t keep Daichi away from it
      13. They get strange looks but Daichi is having too much fun and Yuuji likes watching him have fun so they don’t really care
      14. Fireworks
      15. End of trip



 

  * **Next step in the relationship**



 

      1. Another fancy dinner expect this time they are in a much more steady relationship
      2. Daichi asks Yuuji to move in with him in a really dramatic way
      3. Yuuji says yes
      4. Time for moving in
      5. Kyoutani and Yahaba help and the group from the fire station plus boyfriends also help along with Suga, Ennoshita, and Tanaka (after all Daichi and Ennoshita are now good friends)
      6. Yuuji keeps the cat and Kyoutani pretends to not care that the cat was going too
        1. “Kentaro, I saw the picture.” “That bastard.”
      7. It doesn’t take too long for the work to be done with that many people and they decide to have a party celebrating Terudai
      8. Many pizzas are ordered
      9. Mom squad assembles (Yaku, Suga, Akaashi, and Iwaizumi)
      10. Arm wrestling
        1. Suga beats almost everyone but even he can’t beat Iwaizumi
      11. Iwaizumi and Kyoutani become friends
      12. Some Matsuhana somehow because I’ve been neglecting them
      13. General partying and bants
      14. Someone brings beer
      15. People are tipsy
      16. Drunk making out between several couples
      17. Eventually everyone leaves and Daichi and Yuuji are left alone
      18. “This is our home now.” “Yeah.” “I love you.” “I love you too.”
      19. Making out under the stars



 

  * **Yuuji and Daichi enjoy their new home but angst begins**



 

      1. Oikawa and Iwaizumi are over
      2. Fluffy Iwaoi
      3. Iwaoi backstory
      4. Bants
      5. Bunny fondling (Oikawa loves rabbits)
      6. They have dinner together
      7. Daichi and Iwaizumi are really good chefs so Oikawa and Yuuji get friendship time while they cook
      8. After dinner they all watch High School Musical ironically
        1. There is a debate over which is the best but they settle for the first since things should be in chronological order 
      9. Yuuji and Oikawa have a singing battle since they both know every word of every song
        1. They refuse to explain why they do
      10. Daichi and Iwaizumi are all like this is what I fell in love with
      11. Iwaizumi and Oikawa leave eventually
      12. Cuddles as they fall asleep in their bed
      13. Yuuji receives a text from his mother saying they need to talk the next day
      14. He shuts down and Daichi is concerned
      15. Yuuji reveals how his parents are extremely homophobic
      16. He came out to them when he graduated and they basically disowned him
      17. Anytime they call or talk it was to verbally abuse him
      18. That hurt him a lot since he has low self esteem already and he’s come to hate himself over the past several years
      19. Daichi doesn’t know what to do but he holds Yuuji very close and Yuuji is crying and Daichi is crying and there are tears
      20. Yuuji manages to call his mom but only if Daichi is still holding him
      21. She found out he moved in with his boyfriend and she is thoroughly disgusted
      22. He hangs up before she can say anymore and blocks her and his father on his phone
      23. More tears



 

  * **Angst is strong in this one aka you thought after that you would get a break but haha you are wrong**



 

      1. Some domestic stuff
      2. Daichi is cuddling with the cat
      3. The cat gets up and wants to go outside
      4. Yuuji reluctantly let's him go out
      5. A few hours later a thunderstorm happens and they make out/possibly have sex (completely forgetting about the cat)
      6. Cat goes missing
      7. Yuuji checks shelters everyday and outs up posters everywhere (including the tattoo shop)
      8. Daichi asks people at the station to look out for the cat
      9. Lots of cat searching
      10. Some angst when Yuuji reflects on how the cat is the reason they got together
      11. More searching
      12. One time when Yuuji was out looking they see a cat body on the side of the road
      13. Yuuji looks at it just to be sure even though he really hopes he’s wrong but it is definitely his
      14. He starts crying and calls Daichi (he’s looking in a different area)
      15. Daichi immediately shows up and tells Yuuji to wait at the car
      16. Daichi very grimly puts the cat in the box
      17. He goes back to a crying Yuuji who he hugs very tightly
      18. Daichi cries a bit too
      19. Yuuji is really sad
      20. The rabbit (who had a love hate relationship with the cat) is also depressed
      21. Daichi is also pretty sad
      22. They have a funeral for the cat
      23. Kuroo, Kyoutani, Yahaba, Lev, and Oikawa all come too
      24. It’s pretty sad everyone is depressed because everyone loved the cat
      25. Yuuji blames himself because he let the cat go outside
      26. Daichi comforts him and tears



 

  * **Some fluff to prep you for the worst angst yet**



 

      1. Yuuji is still a bit sad about the cat
      2. Daichi takes him on surprise date
      3. Yuuji has no idea where they are going and Daichi won’t say anything
      4. It turns out to be an animal shelter and Daichi is taking him out to pick a new cat
        1. “I know it won’t be a replacement but I can’t have you moping around much longer. After all [rabbit’s name] is pretty lonely and cats are the only animal I trust her with.”
      5. Yuuji cries because he loves Daichi so much
      6. They pick out a cute little kitten
      7. Yuuji still misses the first but he can’t not love this little kitten
      8. Daichi goes to work (after a fluffy goodbye kiss)
      9. The guys there have bants
      10. Suddenly a fire happens and they are called to duty
      11. A house is on fire and there are people trapped in
      12. They go in and do firefighter stuff
      13. Daichi saves a few people
      14. “Is that everyone?” “I think so.” “Wait! My brother is still in there.” “It’s pretty dangerous in there.” “I’m going in.” “Daichi, no!”
      15. Daichi tries to save him but one of those dish cabinet things falls on him and knocks him unconscious 
      16. Switch over to Yuuji who's just gotten home from work.
      17. He plays with the kitten for a bit
      18. He gets a call from Kuroo and is all like “What’s up?”
      19. He can tell something is wrong with Kuroo immediately and asks what happened
      20. “It’s Daichi. He…” 



 

  * **Time to have some angst but not too much (or maybe more I don’t know)**



 

      1. Back in time a bit to where Kuroo saved Daichi
      2. “It’s been too long. I’m going after him.” “Kuroo, no!” “I have to save him.”
      3. Kuroo finds Daichi (who is unconscious) and drags him out
      4. Daichi is sent to the hospital
      5. Yuuji won’t leave his side 
      6. Daichi had some pieces of glass stab him and cut him but nowhere life threatening thank goodness, he has some bad burns but nothing to serve, his arm and a few ribs are broken, he has a pretty bad concussion and is still unconscious. 
      7. Kuroo comes to visit him and he and Yuuji talk a bit
      8. Yuuji eventually passes out on the side of Daichi’s hospital bed because he hasn’t slept at all since he found out what happened and Daichi comes too soon after
        1. Kuroo tells Daichi not to wake Yuuji since he hasn’t slept since he found out
        2. Daichi asks if the brother was saved. Kuroo shakes his head. Daichi starts blaming himself. Kuroo reminds him that he saved two people and that there was no possible way he could have saved him. They have a bro moment and Kuroo leaves.
      9. Daichi runs his hand through Yuuji’s hair and eventually Yuuji wakes up and they have a cute moment which ends with them telling each other that they love each other.
        1. “You could have died! What was I supposed to do if you died? I love you and I can’t live without you. Promise you won’t ever leave me.”
      10. The boy Daichi couldn’t save’s funeral happens and Daichi and the rest of the crew all attend and it’s pretty depressing.
      11. Daichi goes home and realises something heartwarming about his life and kisses Yuuji and probably says something cheesy about how much he loves him



 

  * **Epilogue**



 

    1. Flash forward several years, Daichi and Yuuji are married and they have adopted a little girl named Akari
    2. Akari is in kindergarten and Yachi is her teacher
    3. Bring your parent to school to tell about their job day!! Yachi assumes Akari is bringing her firefighter dad
    4. Instead Yuuji comes because Daichi is on duty
    5. Yachi freaks as Yuuji explains how to be a tattoo artist and shows off his tattoos
      1. He was wearing a flannel over a t-shirt or something but took it off when he started talking so the kids could see his tattoos
    6. Yuuji gives Akari a shoulder ride home because they live fairly close and they have a cute conversation about how daddy and the rest of her “uncles” (all of their friends) are coming over for a giant dinner party
      1. Oikawa and Iwaizumi have adopted a boy near her age and she has a bit of a crush on him
      2. Also Kyoutani and Yahaba have adopted twin girls who are excessively girly which drives Kyoutani insane
    7. They get ready and Daichi comes home a bit early to surprise them
    8. They kiss
    9. Finish getting ready and Daichi puts on nicer clothes and kiss again but are interrupted by the door bell
    10. It’s Oikawa and Iwaizumi and their son Takumi show up and the kids have a cute moment and then run off to play
    11. They’re having a barbeque so Daichi and Iwaizumi talk while grilling and Oikawa and Yuuji drink soda or something and watch their kids play
    12. People slowly start coming and everyone is there (Kuroo, Kenma, Bokuto, Akaashi, Suga, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Lev, Yaku, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kyoutani, Yahaba, Tanaka, Ennoshita, Tsukishima, Futakuchi, Daishou)
      1. Kyoutani and Yahaba have bright pink nail polish on from their girls
    13. Fun dinner times
    14. They have another arm wrestling competition and Iwaizumi wins everything again
      1. They actually do this everytime they’re together and Iwaizumi hasn’t lost once
    15. Everything would go as you might expect dinner table bants story retellings Tsuki being salty
    16. The three other children are staying over and their parents (Yahaba, Daichi, and Iwaizumi) say goodnight to them and the party continues downstairs
    17. It’s nighttime and OIkawa is listing off more star facts and Yuuji and Daichi have this moment where they are just so in love and they kiss



**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic so sorry if it isn't good. It's so hard writing their relationship before they're actually boyfriends. I'd love some tips on how to make this better so if you have any leave them in the comments. Also Yuuji's cat's name means springtime tree. Get it. It was up in a tree and its name means tree. Also if you notice the first main letters of the title are ABC. I'm really clever.


End file.
